


A Crash And A Bang

by spiralingintochaos (chaoticrandomness)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/spiralingintochaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Artur Gachinski and Yuzuru Hanyu switch career trajectories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crash And A Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cockroaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623924) by [nothingelsematters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters). 



**crash:**

 

It happens in Sendai, during the men’s short program practice session. The world silver and bronze medalists are skating, and a cadre of reporters have come along to photograph them and witness their every move. 

 

There are more reporters than usual, because one of the skaters they’re trailing is from this very town. When the world bronze medalist and current short program world record holder hails from Sendai and trained there with Nanami Abe, the people will want to hear about him. 

 

He is skating through the choreography of his step sequence when it happens, and rock music is playing. Daisuke Murakami is setting up for a quadruple salchow, and neither one of them notices the other skater heading for them. 

 

The reporters who were expecting to be taking photos of intricate steps and spins end up accidentally getting a picture of two people lying motionlessly on the ice. For a minute, absolutely nothing happens. 

 

Then someone pulls out a phone and calls the local ambulance and someone else tries to contact the on-site medical people and everyone evacuates the ice, but this was not how anyone expected to start off this celebration of Sendai’s recovery from the earthquake. 

 

(The next day, news comes out that Daisuke Murakami has a dislocated shoulder and Yuzuru Hanyu is suffering from a severe concussion. As expected from such dire news, neither one of them is competing in the event, and they’ll most likely be out for the entire season. 

 

As can also be expected, this puts a massive damper on the event, but the fans will always have hypotheticals to play around with.)

 

* * *

 

 

**bang:**

 

Russian men’s nationals is not the most interesting event for the fanbase, especially with the withdrawal of Evgeni Plushenko and having only one slot for their home Olympics, which has a roughly 99% chance of going to Maxim Kovtun. Yet when all of the programs have been skated and scored, the event ends with Artur Gachinski winning by about five points. 

 

The choice is between an ex-world bronze medalist who somehow won the national championships with the cleanest programs he’s skated in three years but has also bombed his way through almost every other competition, a debut Grand Prix Final qualifier who also was responsible for Russian ending up with one slot for the Olympics, and Plushenko. The RSF’s solution is to send all three of those men to the European championships, which Plushenko promptly withdraws from, Kovtun finishes fifth at, and Gachinski wins his second silver medal there. 

 

His season is certainly having a marvelous turnaround, for no one expected him to even get anywhere near the Olympics just a few months ago. 

 

(Even fewer people expect him to be the only clean man in a sea of error-ridden freeskates, and win Olympic gold on home ice with a calm performance, but that’s just how the event pans out. 

  
Lightning has, indeed, struck twice.) 

**Author's Note:**

> nothingelsematters is a very good writer, by the way. Blame her newest work for inspiring me to write this.


End file.
